


Day 1: Christmas Decorations

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, October Writing Challenge 2016, i have no idea what i have written, it's so cringey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Prompt: Appalled to see Christmas decorations already.So hey, I decided to join the October Writing Challenge late, but here's the first prompt! I'll hopefully be cought up by the end of the week...Oikawa and Iwaizumi go costume browsing, and saw more than they wanted to.





	

It started when Iwaizumi and Oikawa went shopping for Halloween costumes. It shouldn't have been anything special, they were only browsing for ideas anyways. But it took a quick turn for disaster when Oikawa saw the Christmas decorations.

"IWA-CHAN, WHAT IS THAT MONSTROSITY," he screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the offending display. "THERE IS NO REASON FOR THOSE THINGS TO BE OUT RIGHT NOW, OCTOBER JUST STARTED."

Iwaizumi stared wide-eyed at the stacks of Christmas lights, statues, and ornaments. He didn't have a response for Oikawa, so he simply tugged him out of the aisle, attempting to escape the sight. But at the turn, they were confronted by more horrors. More snowmen, trees, and fake snowflakes covered the wall in front of them. Growing more desperate, they stumbled out of the collection of winter decor straight into a store employee. Oikawa grabbed his arm and stared directly into his eyes.

"I hate this entire store. Why do you have Christmas decorations in October?" He hissed from between his teeth. Iwaizumi looked similarly haunted by the experience, and gripped the employee's other arm.

"Don't ever do this again," he whispered in a broken whisper. He released the arm he was holding and tugged Oikawa away, leaving the trembling worker behind.

At the next practice, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were both off their game. The rest of the team stood by, worried by the abysmal performance being given by their captain and vice captain. Even the coach was shooting them glances trying to figure out what was wrong.

When practice finished, Hanamaki and Matsukawa cornered them before they could enter the locker rooms in order to find out what the problem was.

“You guys have been acting off all day, what’s going on?” Hanamaki demanded. Oikawa and Iwaizumi nervously looked at each other, asking each other silently whether the information was worth sharing. Matsukawa looked on in lazy concern, waiting for them to spill what had them all tied up. They seemed to reach an agreement, and Oikawa looked back at their two friends and took a deep breath to steady himself.

“We didn’t want to tell you guys...but I guess it’s for the best.” Oikawa said slowly, still slightly unsure of whether or not to tell his teammates the issue at hand.

“Well go on. We’d like to know,” Matsukawa drawled. Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi once more out of nervous habit and then continued.

“We-we saw...a horrible thing,” Oikawa stammered out. Iwaizumi nodded vigorously to back him up. Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at each other with concern. What could possibly scare their ace so badly as to agree with the diva of their team?

“The store...it already had Christmas decorations set up.”

There was a silence so palpable, it could have been cut with a butter knife.

The Hanamaki burst out laughing.

“That’s it? That’s all that was bothering you?! You had us worried senseless, and all you have to show is a store setting up Christmas decorations?” He couldn’t believe they got all worked up for nothing. But the other two were shaking their heads, trying to explain the severity of the situation.

“You don’t understand, it’s only October, they have no reason to be setting up displays for a holiday that’s still over 2 months away. And the worst part is the entire front of the store is covered with the displays, fake snow, snowflakes, gift-wrapping stations, the whole shabang!” Iwaizumi couldn’t stress it enough. Hanamaki was still howling with laughter, and even Matsukawa looked mildly amused.

“You have to admit, that was slightly anticlimactic,” the middle blocker admitted. Their setter pouted and their ace shoved his hands into his hair. Oikawa tugged on his vice captain’s arm.

“Come on Iwa-chan, they obviously don’t understand what a traumatic experience we’ve gone through. Let’s just go home where we can wallow in pity for ourselves in peace.”

Even after they were long gone, their friends couldn’t stop telling the entire team the story many times over.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Tumblr at: https://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com


End file.
